


1832, Paris [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, June Rebellion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, revolutionary drinking songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "1832, Paris" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Lafayette had been party to too many revolutions in his time, successful and failed, French and foreign, to not see how this would end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1832, Paris [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1832, Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946146) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 4:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/1832,%20paris.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
